Her Secrets
by Ivy Raine
Summary: She has a secret. Her secret can kill. Saruman knows it. What happens when she meets him?
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Elrond, Gandalf, and Saruman have kept a secret from her. A big secret. When she finds out, she insists on accompanying Gandalf and the Ringbearer. What else could go wrong? What if she falls in love on the way?

**Prologue:**

_She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,_ Saruman mused. Then, he looked at the mother. _Well, save her mother, that is. Now, though, her mother is dead. What am I going to do? I don't know how to raise a child!_

Then it hit him with the force of a sword blow.

_Have her taken to the Elves. That is where she belongs anyway,_ he told himself, looking at her bright eyes, Elfish ears, and the glow around her. He made a gesture and one of the numerous servants, nameless, faceless Men, stepped forward.

"Take her to the Elves of Imladris," he ordered. "Ask Elrond to take her in, raise her."

"Yes, m'lord," the servant replied, gently taking the child into his arms. Then, the servant bowed and exited the room.

Saruman looked at the dead Elven princess, whom he had loved dearly.

"My love, I _will_ bring you back, even if I must side with the Lord of Darkness himself. I swear it."

"I beg your pardon?" Elrond Half-Elven managed to choke out.

"Master Saruman wishes for you to raise this child. Of course, I am sure he would understand if this proves to be too much of a task for you. However, it wouldn't do for word to get out that the Elves had turned away one of their own."

_This is quickly going from bad to worse. She's an Elf?_ he thought, growing decidedly unhappy with this turn of events.

He took the child into his arms and _looked_ at her. She smiled charmingly at him, chubby hands reaching for his hair.

_She has the looks of the Eldar. Shining, beautiful, and _strong_,_ he 'gasped' mentally when she managed to get her hands into his hair and tug. _That actually hurt._

"Tell Curunír this: The Elves will take this child in and raise her, but he is _not_ to interfere in any way with her upbringing."

The servant nodded and turned to leave.

"Does this child have nothing?" Elrond queried, noticing for the first time that she had no cases or baggage with her.

"Master Saruman will send some things as soon as he can."

Elrond sighed and nodded, dismissing the underling. The Man left.

"Child, what am I to do with you?" he asked the girl, though he knew she couldn't reply. "You haven't been named. I guess that will be my first task. Oh, joy."

"You summoned me, Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel asked, entering the room.

_I forgot that I wanted to speak with him. I summoned him before Curunír's servant appeared,_ he reminded himself.

"Yes, Glorfindel, I did. Curunír has sent the Elves a child."

He gave Glorfindel credit for only blinking his surprise and shock. "Why?"

"I don't know. Specifically, he gave the child to my care."

"Well, I suppose there is nothing to do but raise it in the Elfish fashion."

"I can't think of a name for her."

_"Her?!"_ Glorfindel gasped.

"Yes, her. Any ideas?"

Glorfindel looked at the girl-child and said. "'Lórindol Tindómerel' sounds pretty enough for her to me."

_'Golden dusk-singer,'_ Elrond mused. _She certainly looks like a golden dusk-singer. Even now, I think I wish I had sent her back to Curunír._

"That if far too long a name for a child. Perhaps when she is older, she can use her full name. For now, though, she will merely be Merel."


	2. Chapter One: I'm No Longer A Child

Sorry. I realized suddenly that I need to re-upload the story, because of some formatting mistakes. And I decided that I shouldn't have the Prologue and first chapter together. Sorry and thank you to my wonderful reviewers! 

*begins to cry*

I got reviews!!!

Chapter One: I'm No Longer A Child 

"Me-me!" yelled one of the younger Elfs. "Come play with us!"

She smiled at the group. "I'm sorry. I can't. Lady Arwen has summoned me. She's just returned from Lothlórien."

There was a unanimous moan of displeasure. She looked at them and noticed that most glances were at Túrin, son of Imira.

_That would be your ringleader, Merel. Now, to defuse the situation._ She knelt down to Túrin's height. She made sure her voice was pleading and eyes sad.

"I'm sincerely sorry, Túrin. I really am. However, there's nothing I can do. Estel is soon to return to Imladris, too, you know. And we _all_ know how Arwen Undómiel feels about Estel."

There were giggles. "We know."

She treated Túrin to a pat on the head. "Thus, you understand why I must go to her now?" she queried.

Túrin sighed. "Yes, Me-me."

She ran off. "Thank you, Túrin!"

"She charms the children as easily as she did me," Elrond told Mithrandir.

The Istari laughed. "She is a charming lady. Far be it from me to make her stop."

Elrond chuckled. "I know. I still don't understand how Curunír found her. I don't-" He paused. "He _didn't_ find her. Tindómerel is his daughter."

"Took you long enough," Mithrandir sighed. "Yes. She's the daughter of a Istari and an Elf. She's also _very_ dangerous. Ever notice that _odd_ things tend to happen when she's scared or angry?"

"How could I not notice. I've raised her as my own child."

Mithrandir nodded. "I know."

The doors to the room they were in burst open. _"Ada! Ada!"_ She entered the room, eyes shining and skin flushed from her sprint to the room. "Ah, Mithrandir, _Ada_, I was unaware you were speaking. I ask your forgiveness."

"Given. What' is it?"

"Arwen's back! She just crossed the Ford!"

Elrond and Mithrandir smiled at her excitement. She hadn't seen Arwen in far too long.

"Let's go and greet her then," Elrond suggested. She smiled at him and ran out of the room, silver-gold hair streaming like a banner behind her.

_"There goes that wild child of Elrond's again. Why couldn't she be calm and peaceful like Lady Arwen?"_ whispered someone.

She slid to a stop and spun to pierce the gossip with a cold, hard stare.

No one was there.

She shook her head and continued. This time in a slow, calm, measured, lady-like walk.

_"Lórindol!"_ gasped a voice she knew.

_"Arwen!!"_

They hugged.

"Welcome to Imladris, Arwen," she greeted formally when they parted. "I hope that your will rest here, untroubled."

Arwen grinned as they walked away from the crowd. 

"How's _Ada_?"

"You know him. All work and no play makes _Ada_ a stern, dull Elf."

Arwen chuckled. "And Estel?"

"Estel is. Estel. That's the best I can tell you. He comes, stays a night or a fortnight, and leaves."

Arwen smiled wryly. "That would be Estel."

"Mithrandir's here."

_"What?!"_ Arwen gasped.

"Mithrandir's here. In Imladris. He and _Ada_ have been talking for three days straight. Something important's about to happen, sister."

"I know. I fear that our world will never be the same, Merel. Things will change and the Elves will pass on to the Undying Lands."

"I'm no longer a child, Arwen. What are you not telling me? It's obviously important."

"Estel and I have pledged our troth to one another."

Merel stopped, grabbed her sister's shoulders, and spun her around.

"You _what?"_ she queried, shocked through and through.

"You heard me."

"But. _Ada _won't see you married to a Man who isn't King of Gondor_ and _Arnor!" she whisper-shrieked.

"Would you see me married and unhappy?"

"No!" she replied vehemently.

"Then you will say nothing of this to _Ada_. He will find out only when I decide that it is time." They arrived at Arwen's room. "Your word, sister, that _Ada_ won't here of this. I beg of you."

"You have my word, Arwen. You will tell _Ada_ this and deal with his displeasure personally."

Arwen nodded and said, "You always did have a way to make things seem unfavorable."

"Just like you choose the path of Lúthien, I choose the path of the Elf. I won't try to change your mind, but I will tell you that this decision makes me unhappy. I thought that, when _Ada_ decided it was time for us to leave, that we'd go and play in the flowers of the Undying Lands together."

"We might do just that. Estel is only a Man. He can be killed in battle or a hundred other ways. If he dies before we are married, then I will go to the Undying Lands with you," Arwen vowed.

"Then, I will see to it that-"

_"NO!"_ Arwen protested.

"I was just joking, Arwen. Calm yourself."

Arwen shook with anger. "Don't even joke like that, sister!"

"I apologize, Arwen. I shouldn't have went there."

"Then don't do so again."

----------------------------------------------------

Hello! How are you?

This is my first attempt at a _Lord of The Rings_ fan fiction, so I hope that I don't screw it up too badly. Anyway, just keep checking it out, please! And feel free to read any of my other fics. (Shameless self-promotion, I know, I know. But I want someone to review my stories!!!) If I mess up the timeline too much, I will probably come back and redo the chapter and prologue. I haven't decided yet.

_Ciao!_ Ivy Raine


	3. Chapter Two: What She Knew

Well, well, well. Chapter Two and three reviews! I'm loved! 

*takes tissue from Regiai and sniffs*

Thank you, everyone!

*Please remember that Hobbits and Elves both refer to the Sun as 'She.'

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: What She Knew 

Morning came and she rose with the Sun. She* was more beautiful today than She had been yesterday, or the day before that.

Ada_'s going to _KILL_ Arwen,_ she mused. _Plus, Estel's arriving today. Coincidence? I think not. Arwen _can_ scheme, contrary to a lot of people's opinion of her. _She smiled at the thought. _Elrohir would tell _Ada_ in a decond. _He_ wouldn't hesitate. Nor would Elladan._

She snorted in a most unlady-like fashion. Then, she heard it.

The sound of loud rushing waters.

_The Ford is flooding!_ she realized with horror. 

She ran, in her nightdress, to the highest room in the Hall where she could easily see the Ford of Bruinen.

Indeed, the Ford was flooding. There was the shape of white knights on horseback. Then, she saw Estel, Glorfindel, and several children on one side of the Ford. Another child was on Asfaloth, who was galloping to the city at full speed.

She strained her ears to hear what the child was saying as the Black Riders chased him. He was holding up a sword.

"-to Mordor!"

She didn't hesitate.

_"Open the gates of Imladris! Open the gates!"_ she cried. _"Asfaloth returns!!"_

The gates opened and Asfaloth galloped through. He ran up the city and straight to Mithrandir.

Legolas heard the call and looked to the highest point of Imladris. There, on the _roof_ of Elrond's Hall, was an Elf woman.

Her hair flew behind her in the wind, gown fluttering almost indecently, but she obviously didn't care. She was straining her senses to see and hear what was going on at the Ford of Bruinen, where the danger was.

He absently stepped out of the way of a galloping white horse.

His heart beat once, and fell without a sound.

_She's. beautiful. Fairer than Lúthein Tinuviel herself, I dare say,_ he mused.

Silver-gold hair, crystal eyes, fair, smooth skin, and impossibly long lashes. 

_Who. is she?_ he pondered for a mere second before she jumped off the building and landed in front of him.

"Greetings. I beg your pardon. Imladris is not normally so loud and improper. I am Lórindol Tindómerel, Lord Elrond's daughter."

Silently, he cursed Elladan and Elrohir for not preparing him for their sister.

Wait. They never mentioned a sister besides Arwen Undómiel. Is she lying? Or are Elladan and Elrohir playing another prank?

He sighed.

"Might I have your name, sir?"

"Legolas, son of Tranduil."

"Ah! The Prince of Mirkwood. You are most welcome in Imladris. Would you walk with me? Otherwise," she said, tone turning wry, "I'll be pestered by those stupid, ugly bachelors again."

He grinned. "Certainly, Princess Lórindol."

She smiled. "Thank you, Prince Legolas. I owe you one."

They walked and talked. Finally, they arrived at a door.

"I won't ask what business the Prince of Mirkwood has in Imladris, but I will do this. If your accommodations in Imladris don't meet your needs, tell me and I will have it repaired."

He bowed and watched as she entered the room beyond the door.

_A bedchamber,_ he realized. _Her bedchamber?_

He shook his head and walked away.

_"Ada,_ what's going on?" she queried at the evening meal.

"You will find out soon enough, my daughter."

"Merel?" asked a high-pitched voice.

"Yes, Túrin?"

"Will you play with us after supper, Me-me?"

She stiffened as Elrond turned to look at her. 

"Me-me?"

"The children call me that. It's a nickname," she replied, tone _almost_ defiant.

"I will make sure that Arwen takes over your duties as hostess."

She sighed happily. "Thank you, _Ada._" She turned to Túrin. "Yes, I will. Make sure to eat, though, Túrin."

"Yes! Thank you, Lord Elrond!!" he cheered, running off.

A few minutes passed before Elrond sat a nice little trap for her.

"So, daughter, what do you think of Prince Legolas?"

She choked. "I beg pardon?" she gasped after having a sip of wine to wash down the food she'd choked on.

"The Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. What do you think of him?"

She pretended to contemplate the question. Then, continuing the act, she looked down at Legolas.

"He's polite, clean, handsome, and he must be well-mannered. Where he not well-mannered, we would probably have to deal with complaints from the people he's sitting with. Why, _Ada_?"

He smiled.

_Danger sign, number two,_ she realized.

"You were seen walking with him by Mithrandir."

"I see I have no private life." She turned to Mithrandir. "Snoop!"

Mithrandir grinned. "I'm a wizard. There's absolutely no difference between a snoop and a wizard."

She couldn't help the laughter. "All right, Mithrandir, _mellon_, you win that one."

"Well, what were you talking about?"

"The child on Asfaloth's back. Prince Legolas and I were merely speculating as to who he could be."

"That 'child' was Frodo Baggins, nephew and heir to Bilbo."

She nodded. "The nephew he's always talking about in Imladris. Bilbo ought to get a nice little shock out of this."

"Respectfully, Lórindel, I already know he's hear," said a small voice.

"Greetings, Bilbo. Finally found time to drag yourself away from your _Translations_?"

"When Lórindel wishes to see me, she only need ask."

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind, Bilbo. Indeed, you may regret that open invitation."

He chuckled and walked away.

Through Elrond's eyes, she saw Prince Legolas walking towards her. He tapped her shoulder and she managed to act surprised.

"May I help you, Prince Legolas?"

"Princess Lórindel, are you free after dinner? If you are, would you accompany me on a walk?"

"I'm sorry, Prince Legolas. I'm not free. I promised a group of children I would play with them ere their bedtime."

"And after that, my lady?"

"I am free."

"Then, I will see you then?"

She cast a glance at Elrond, who nodded almost imperceptibly. 

"Indeed, my lord, you shall."

He walked away and she glared at Elrond.

She wished that she was less noticeable. The Prince of Mirkwood asking one of the Princesses of Imladris on a walk would surely make the gossip mill start grinding now.

_Were that I was a normal Elf-maiden! I'd be able to walk where I please, with whom I please,_ she thought, sighing again. _Legolas is probably just another man out to say that he married one of the most beautiful Elf princesses in all of Middle Earth. Arwen or myself. But, unknown to most, Arwen's betrothed, so that leaves little me._

A third sigh.

"What troubles you, Lórindel?" Mithrandir queried.

"Nothing," she said, smiling for Mithrandir and her father's sake. "Merely a thought. Father, I will go and deal with the children. I bid you fair evening."

She walked away, heart heavy and soul tired.

Legolas waited for two hours before he went looking for Ló- _Princess_ Lórindel. He found her just as she exited one of the houses near the bottom of the city.

"Prince Legolas, you have remarkable timing. I just returned the last child to his parents."

Legolas grinned. He wasn't against using his most powerful weapons, his natural charm and grace. "Are you still up for that walk?"

"I believe so. The children have yet to tire me out overly much," she replied. "Since I always play with the children in male clothing, perhaps you would desire to leave the city to explore the forests beyond?"

"I am not armed, Princess Lórindel."

She smiled. "I would have been offended if you were. However, I am."

"You play with live weapons with the children?" he queried, astonished.

"There are dark times coming, Prince Legolas. They think it a game, but it will help them should Imladris be attacked in the coming days."

Her tone was solemn, eyes dark.

"I see."

She shook her head and cursed as her hair fell out of it's bun.

"Sorry, my lord. _Ada_ keeps telling me that I shouldn't curse so."

He laughed. "Feel free to around me."

She smiled again. "Thank you."

"Tomorrow is the Council. Are you in attendance?" They reached a smaller gate and exited it, eyes alert for any unusual movement. He _was_ armed, but only with a small knife.

"Not officially."

He grinned widely. "I see that Elladan and Elrohir's mischief has rubbed off on their sister."

She suddenly sank into the ground. "Prince Legolas, may I confess something to you? Something to be kept in the utmost confidence?"

He was startled. "Surely I won't betray your confidence."

"Five words. I am not Elrond's daughter."

-----------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading this far with me. Isn't it odd how she automatically trusts Legolas? If you have an idea for a couple (yaoi or not!) e-mail it to me at ivyraineravenwood@hotmail.com or place it in your review, as I do read each and every one.

I follow this phrase: Reviews wasted are reviews not wanted. Therefore, I waste not my reviews!


	4. Chapter Three: An Explanation Is Due

Chapter Three: An Explanation Is Due 

"I'm not sure that I understand, Princess Lórindel."

She sighed and he saw two liquid diamonds slide down her cheek.

"I am _not_ Lord Elrond's natural daughter like Arwen. He 'adopted' me when I was mere days old. Who's daughter I am, I don't know. Elrond's diary didn't say.

"Perhaps I was lucky. Born to some Elven peasantry' and abandoned. I don't know.

"I love Elrond as my father, but I wish he had _told_ me instead of me overhearing him talking of it with Mithrandir or finding his diary and reading it. It hurt."

He felt for the girl. "How old were you?"

"It was right after the Battle of Five Armies."

"You must have been very young."

She smiled sadly. "I was already full grown. Arwen's only three hundred years my senior."

She didn't know why she was telling the stranger, even if he was an Elven Prince, the darkest secret of her life. She felt comfortable with him, yes, but _Ada_ had always told her to be wary of strangers.

"Why tell me this?"

"Perhaps I merely needed to tell someone. I can't tell Arwen, Elrohir, or Elladan, unless they already know, for they will come to hate me."

He nodded. "I understand."

Her smile became genuine. "Thank you, Prince-"

"Just Legolas, please."

"If you'll call me Merel and stop with all this Princess stuff," she countered.

"Deal."

She grinned. "Thank you, Legolas. If you don't mind, I'll retire for the evening. I just realized how much Túrin's bunch tired me."

"May I escort you to your room, Merel?"

Her grin widened. "Certainly."

------------------------------------------

Okay, it's a very short chapter. I know, I know. I should have made it longer, but I didn't have that much time on the school computer. (I don't have Internet at home!)

By the way, F. Regalis, if you want in the story, paired with Faramir (of all Men) send me a bio of your char.'s race, age, personality, etc. Thankee!


	5. Chapter Four: Her Choice

Oh, and F. Regali, it wasn't that they had just pledged troth. It was that Merel had just found out about them pledging troth.

****

**Chapter Four: Her Choice**

****

She waited, silent, as the Council dragged on. The foolish men were fighting, Mithrandir amongst them.

I don't believe this. Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim, has actually stooped down to the level of these pathetic Men. Especially that Gondor Man. He makes me uncomfortable.

"I will take it, though I know not the way," Frodo said.

She smiled. _The Halflings are a brave race. To _voluntarily_ go to Mordor…_

She shuddered.

The Company was chosen after a small break. Almost, anyway. There were only two places left.

And she intended to get one.

Elrond had known that someone was listening to the Coucil.

_Who dares to eavesdrop in my home?_ he thought, slowly angering.

Suddenly, Lórindel burst from the bushes at the same time two of the Halflings came running down.

"I'm joining the Company," she said firmly, tone brooking no protest.

"Daughter-" he began, determined to try anyway.

"Don't. I'm joining the Company. Final."

He knew that tone and knew that if he continued, he'd be hitting his head on a stone wall. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Then, there is only one more place to be filled in the Company. I will seek someone else-"

"But that leaves no room for us!" the Halflings protested.

"Let them both come as well, _Ada._ The ten walkers against the Nine _Nazgul._"

He saw her barely perceptible shudder and nodded. 

_At least she is wise enough to fear the _Nazgul.

Elrond finally saw that his hands had been tied, efficiently, by his own daughter, when Frodo said, "I don't know who you are, daughter of Elrond, but your presence is welcome on my journey."

She bowed to Frodo and walked off.

"That, my friends, is one weird maiden," Legolas said, grinning.

The date was December twenty-fourth, the day before the departure of the Company, and there was more gossip on the grape vine than ever in the history of Imladris.

Legolas and Lórindel had been rounded up two days ago and escorted to Elrond's quarters.

And hadn't been seen since.

The rumour was of a royal message between Princess Lórindel of Imladris and the Prince of Mirkwood.

Arwen and Aragorn had placed it down as nonsense, but, when Lórindel _finally_ returned to her room, they couldn't help but query, _"Well?"_

Lórindel sighed tiredly. "Lessons. At _my_ age!"

Arwen laughed. "Lessons on what?"

"How to act like a man! Men are foolish, whimsical, and _absolutely_ irritating!"

Aragorn feigned a look of indignity. "I'm offended. No royal marriage?"

Lórindel gave him a glare that would have terrified a lesser Man. "No." She plopped herself into a chair. "_Ada_'s kept me cooped up for three days. Please, forgive my temperment, Estel."

Aragorn smiled. "Forgiven and freely."

"Me-me?" called a childish voice.

"Yes?" She turned to see one of Túrin's playmates, Meian. "How are you, Meian?"

"Fine, Me-me. Are you really going with Estel and the Ringbearer?"

"Yes, Meian, I am."

The child crawled into her lap, dropping her package, and began to cry.

"Why?"

"Because I must." She looked at Aragorn and Arwen, silently telling them to make themselves invisible. "Why are you here, Meian? And why do you cry?"

"My mother made your clothes. We, Túrin, me, and the others, have some things for you, too."

She looked at Meian. _"Mellon,_ please, stop crying. Please?"

"Yes, Me-me." Meian sniffled and sat us straight. "Me-me, look in the clothes."

Lórindel stood, sat Meian in her chair, and knelt reverently before the pile of clothes. Slowly, she sorted through the pile.

First, she came across a coil of finely made rope.

"Túrin and his father made it," Meian informed.

Then, she found a sword of tempered steel. A _brand-new_ Elfish blade.

"That was made by Arelia's father. She designed it, though."

She found all nine gifts and looked at Meian, who had told her who had designed, built, filled, or thought of each item. 

"Meian, please tell everyone thank you for me. I cannot express my gratitude."

Meian jumped up and hugged her. "You're welcome, Me-me!" She ran off.

"Estel, what do I need to leave behind?"

He looked at each item, then at her. "Absolutely nothing. All of the items are capable of being useful. Rope, Elf blade, _miruvor_, and I'm _not_ going to ask how they got ahold of that!, cloak, packs, knives, bow and arrows, quiver, something to tie your hair back with. All of these are items _I _would take."

She smiled at him. "Then, will you and Arwen help me pack?"

Legolas sighed as he entered his rooms.

The knowing looks, the barely disguised smirks, the subtle claws…

He was sick of all of it.

_I can't _wait_ to get back to the wilderness. I'd forgotten how much cities annoy me,_ he thought. Then, he sighed. _Tomorrow…_

Tomorrow, they would depart. The adventure would begin and he would leave Imladris.

Another sigh.

He and Elrond had worked for three _days_ trying to teach Merel how to act like a man. Elrond's idea, of course, but she had been most stubborn and persistant that the lessons were unnecessary.

When she'd finally snapped at both of them, Elrond had released them.__

_"Prince Legolas, would you stay for a moment?" Elrond requested._

_He blinked, but didn't take another step towards the door._

_"Legolas, you heard Lórindel the other day. You see, Lórindel, though I love her dearly, isn't my natural daughter."_

_"I already know, Lord Elrond."_

_"She's _Curunír_'s daughter, Legolas. The wizard had a child by an Elf princess. That child was…_is_… Lórindel."_

He flopped down on the bed.

_By the Valar! Curunír's daughter! What have I gotten myself into?_ he moaned.


	6. Chapter Five: Departure and First Battle

Okay, I really don't know how this one's going to turn out, as I didn't write this one up first, I'm in the middle of my annoying Computer Applications class with a retired Marine Major, and I'm half dead because it's only 9:50 in the morning.

Sorry everyone for the long wait between Chapter Four and Chapter Five! Glomps to everyone who reviewed or read. If you've read and _didn't_ review, please review!

And I have been reminded that I am to do a disclaimer.

Disclaimer…don't own, don't sue. (Between me and thee, if I did own, I'd have Legolas as my boyfriend instead of being single!)

--------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: **Departure and First Battle**

She sighed. They weren't out of the boundaries of Imladris, yet, so she didn't expect an attack, but Mithrandir insisted upon assigning watches.

_Probably a wise move. Get us used to it before it's really necessary, so we won't jump at every odd sound that is made in nature,_ she mused.

She and Legolas had first watch.

_"So, Legolas, tell me about Mirkwood,"_ she said in the High Elf tongue, thus ensuring privacy. Even though everyone else was asleep.

Or so she thought.

_"Well, what do you want to know?"_ he replied.

_"Is it beautiful there, or is it as it's name implies? Murky and dark,"_ she shot back.

His eyes flashed a warning. She grinned mischeviously and he shook his head.

_"Mirkwood is… beautiful, in a sense. Not as beautiful as you, though,"_ he said.

She blushed. _"Flatterer,"_ she muttered. _"Thank you for the compliment, Legolas. Now, back to the subject. If me and you are going to share watch the entire length of this trip, don't you think we should get to know one another?"_

_"Yes, I would think so. What else do you want to know?"_

_"Why are you ugly and what was your mother thinking when she dressed you this morning?"_ she teased. Her dancing eyes gave her away before he could really get angry.

_"Probably the same thing your father was thinking. Royal marriage. A Prince of Mirkwood and one of the Princesses of Imladris."_

She winced. _"Nice aim, Legolas. Very nice aim. How did you know that was one of my sensitive topics?"_

_"I didn't. I apologize."_

_"No need. I earned that one. However, what are your thoughts on royal marriages?"_

_"I think that they shouldn't be allowed unless the two in question love each other. Making a marriage just to secure diplomatic ties is beyond stupid. It's cruel."_

She smiled. _"Indeed it is. And because Elves are immortal, the marriage is for forever. I don't think that I could deal with that. Living with someone I was _forced_ to marry. It makes no sense at all."_

_"I agree."_

-x-

Frodo listened to the two Elves in his party.

_What in Middle Earth is possessing them to talk about royal marriages?_ he mused. _But I do give Merel credit for an excellent insult, even if she _was_ just teasing Legolas. Who has ever been able to tease Legolas, I wonder?_

He shifted and looked at the both of them. They met his gaze and she shook her head, smiling.

"Did we awaken you, Frodo?" she queried in Common.

"No, I've been awake the entire time."

She shot a glance at Legolas who merely blinked. Then, she laughed.

"I see. Well, come and join our conversation, then. Might as well make yourself useful, no?"

He had to grin. "Might as well. Your company is better than _no_ company."

Legolas choked as he restrained his laughter at her expense.

"I see," was her reply. "I guess that makes sense. Now, tell me of your home. The… Shire, wasn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am, it was."

He began to enthusiastically talk about the Shire until she stiffened. "What is it?"

"I'm… not sure. Something's not right," she whispered. Then, she obviously recognized the sensation because she hissed, _"Yrch!"_

Legolas was immediately alert, bow and arrow ready.

"Frodo, awaken Mithrandir and Aragorn," she ordered, preparing her own bow, hand in quiver.

-x-

She recognized that hideous scent that the _yrch_ emitted. _Yrch_ and wolves.

She shuddered.

_"Scared, Merel?"_ Legolas queried.

_"Yes!"_ she replied. _"Honest to goodness scared. You like having scared people around you?"_

"No. I just hope you're not so scared that your aim will be horrible. You have a limited amount of arrows."

She made a rude gesture. He grinned.

Mithrandir tapped her shoulder. "What is it? Frodo awakened me and said '_yrch._'"

"Orcs. Wolfriders!" she clarified.

"And you recognized this on scent alone?"

_"Yes!"_ she shouted, reverting to Elfish, as the first one entered the camp and she shot it down. 

Legolas got the next three in quick succession. She glared at him, then at Aragorn and Mithrandir.

_"Man's intervention would be appreciated right about now!"_ she yelled. _"Middle Earth to Estel and Mithrandir, you foolish men!"_

Suddenly, one was in her face. Close enough for her to feel and smell it's breath.

She knew she was about to die.

-x-

Legolas saw the wolfrider in her face and felt panic. Instinctively, he aimed, praying he wouldn't hit her.

He succeeded.

His arrow hit the orc on the wolf's back dead in the heart and his second one hit the wolf in the leg, making it weak enough where she could draw her sword and kill it mercifully.

The _yrch_ eventually retreated (after Mithrandir set a few trees on fire) and Merel fell to her knees.

_I thought she was going to die. That is unacceptable,_ he realized, suddenly unhappy.

-x-

_I thought I was dead. I _knew_ I was dead. Why did he save me when he had more than enough on his part? This is most confusing,_ she mused, tired.

"Nicely done, Merel," Aragorn said, patting her shoulder.

_"Thanks, Estel, but I nearly died. If it hadn't been for Legolas, I _would_ have died. I was yelling at you and Mithrandir and nearly paid dearly for it. That's not a 'nicely done,'"_ she said in Elfish, upset at herself.

"You only revert to Elfish, so far, when you desire privacy or you're stressed. However, you did well, for your first battle."

She snorted. _"Thanks for the compliments, Estel. My first battle was nearly my last."_

"Calm yourself, Tindómerel," Mithrandir replied, entering the conversation. "Legolas, see what you can do. Aragorn and I will take watch now."

She nodded gratefully and walked closer to a wall of shadows.

_"What is haunting you, Merel?"_ Legolas queried, joining her.

"My parents. Elrond didn't tell me who they were, though I asked ere we left. I guess I'm mad at him and them. He didn't know that I knew that I wasn't his real daughter, so I couldn't dance around the bush to get him to slip up on who my parents are. Then, there was that orc in my face. I knew I was dead, Legolas. Facing death for the first time makes you wonder if you can do it a second time and escape. I want to live to see the Undying Lands."

She heard his smile in his voice.

_"As do I. However, if we die, it is for a worthy cause. The One Ring must be destroyed. Otherwise there will never be peace in Middle Earth. The Elves can't leave until we can be sure that there will be something akin to peace in Middle Earth. You know that. That's why we were placed here,"_ he sighed. _"We may not like our duty sometimes, but it must be done. It is our fault that the One Ring was made, you know."_

_"The Elves were deceived! We are immortal, not infallible!"_ she protested.

He nodded. _"You're right. Now, you need to sleep. Otherwise you won't be fit for anything tomorrow. Go on,"_ he said, as if prodding a child. _"Aragorn and Mithrandir will watch over us for the rest of the night."_

She smiled at him and nodded. _"Very well then, Legolas. Let us rest."_

----------------------------------------

Well, I hope this meets the standard of the rest of my chapters. I don't really plan on Chapter Six taking so long to type or upload, but I do promise to _try_ to update at least once a week. And if I can't, I'll add a note at the end of the last chapter uploaded.

Love to my readers and reviewers!

Ivy Raine


	7. Chapter Six: The Bridge Of Khazaddum

_Author's Notes:_ Hello to all of my readers once again. Sorry for the long delay, but my esteemed muses, Grace and Hope, have been acting rather crazy lately, so I haven't been able to update because they gave me the ideas for a new story. *glares at muses*

*muses glare back*

(Shameless plug, I know, I know. If you want to know, it's called _My Life._ It's a Japanese _anime_ fic. I would also recommend the authoress, Double Double. She has a story out called _What I Was Born For_ that is rather interesting. And yes, I do believe we are talking about the same Reynolds.)

To continue: I now am on the 'favorites' list of four people and nine have me on their 'author's alert' list. I am honored, so I send everyone big glomps!! 

Well, let's see…

It's 9:30 AM (EST) and I'm, once again, in the retired Marine's class. Perhaps I should start a 'blog' to keep up with exactly how much I dislike this guy. Please, put your opinion in your review. 

**Warning(s):** There _will_ be a hint of _yaoi_ behavior in this chapter between two of the original characters, so here's some iced tea. You get to squeeze the lemon in.

*passes out tea*

Enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: The Bridge of Khazad-dûm** Moria…Khazad-dûm… The Dwarf's mountain where they found mithril and forged it into items of beauty and use. They delved far too deeply, though. Moria…the place of Durin's Bane… She took her mind off that track of thought. 

The name of the mountain was in her dreams recently. She didn't know if they were meant to avoid it or to go there. Either way, it was important. _Very_ important.

She had spoken with Mithrandir about it and he promised that, should the worst come, he would suggest it to the Company.

He was also teaching her some of the basics of magic, for some odd reason. It was as if he expected to leave them soon and she would be the only one capable of aiding them during the darkest hours.

_Please, don't take Mithrandir. I'm not capable of doing everything he's done!_ she begged.

Although Mithrandir said that she was doing marvelously well in learning to summon fire and burn some heads.

Like she'd almost burned Pippin and Sam's.

She restrained a chuckle.

The two Halflings had accidentally chosen Mithrandir's target as a place for a tryst. She had discovered more than she had ever wanted to know about male Halfling anatomy. She burst out laughing.

_"What is it, Merel?"_ queried Aragorn and Legolas simultaneously in Elfish.

_"Nothing,"_ she replied. _"Just a funny memory of something that happened day before yesterday."_

_"And that was?"_ Aragorn prodded.

_"Sam and Pippin have taken a… _liking_… to one another, for lack of better wording."_

Aragorn choked and Legolas turned blood red.

_"You're joking, right?"_ Aragorn queried.

_"Nope! Mithrandir will second my discovery. They accidentally were in the area that Mithrandir chose as a target for me day before yesterday. Male Halfling anatomy cannot be an interesting topic, I'll tell you that!"_ she said cheerfully.

It was Legolas and Frodo's turns to choke.

_"That's rather vulgar, Merel,"_ Frodo said as soon as he could speak.

She grinned. _"Only because you're a Halfling."_

By that time, Mithrandir had joined them.

"What are all of you discussing?"

"Our discovery the other day," Merel informed. "Legolas, Frodo, and Aragorn don't believe me."

Mithrandir raised one big, bushy eyebrow. "Believe her. I'm traumatized. I don't want to discuss it."

Everyone chuckled. The idea of Mithrandir traumatized was too hilarious to deal with.

"When's my next lesson, Mithrandir?" she queried, knowing that the Istari _never_ just joined the group without purpose.

"Now. Come with me."

She nodded and stood. "Wish me luck, boys."

They smiled as she walked away.

-x-

Legolas stared after Merel until Aragorn tapped his shoulder, grinning.

_"Do you really believe what she said about Pippin and Sam?"_ he queried.

_"Yes. I do. Merel would have no reason to lie like that. Plus, it wouldn't make any sense for her to, as it really isn't any of her business. Only the male's business, as this _could_ affect us."_

Aragorn laughed.

_"Legolas, friend, you are an odd one. I think you like her,"_ Aragorn teased.

Frodo looked up. _"Legolas? Care to reply to that one?"_

_"No,"_ he said sullenly.

_"Uh oh! Legolas _does_ like Merel! I'm going to have you for a brother-in-law!!"_ Aragorn cheered.

_"I beg your pardon?!"_ Frodo and Legolas queried.

_"Uh… Arwen and I are engaged. Arwen is Merel's sister. Do I need to clarify further?"_ he asked.

_"No. Not at all."_ Aragorn was red beneath his tan and looked rather embarrassed. Legolas was _still_ red from Merel's comments, and Frodo…

Well, no one really _looked_ at Frodo, so they didn't notice that he was grinning mischeviously. Boy, did he have a plan to embarrass Pippin that couldn't fail! _"Legolas, Aragorn, how about a little bit of fun?"_ he queried.

The Man and the Elf looked at him. _"What do you mean?"_ they asked.

Frodo leaned over and began whispering in High Elf.

All in all, this prank was highly acceptable to Legolas.

-x-

"Of course, you realize, Merel, that Moria is going to be our last resort, right?" Mithrandir asked.

"I do," she replied. "Moria is dangerous. I think that my dreams are telling us to go there, though. Mithrandir, I don't know what's going on, but I'm… afraid. I know that you are headed for Mirkwood and King Thranduil's realm, but that takes us far too close to Dol Guldur and _Loeg Ningloron_ for me to feel comfortable. You know that the only people with a _real_ sense of the danger we are going into are Aragorn, you, and myself. Legolas is probably close, but I don't think he's completely there yet. I'm scared, Mithrandir. I'm very scared."

"Anyone with any sense would have refused to come on this mission."

"That doesn't say a lot for you, Mithrandir," she said, eyes gleaming with humor.

"May you never lose your sense of humor, Merel. That is your greatest blessing."

"Thank you, Mithrandir. Now, shall we get on with the lesson?"

He nodded and began.

-x-

_Frodo,_ Legolas thought, _is a good prankster. This reminds me of the times Elladan and Elrohir pulled some prank in Mirkwood. Never really _hurt_ anyone, but they were funny as anything._

Slowly, they crept up on a sleeping Sam and Pippin.

_"Frodo, are you _sure_ about this?"_ Aragorn queried.

_"Of course!"_ Frodo replied confidently. _"If Merel's telling the truth… well, let's just say that life will be interesting for a while!"_

Aragorn shook his head and sighed. _"Ready, everyone?"_

There were sounds of consent.

"I _can't_ believe I'm doing this to my own cousin," Merry moaned.

"Ready, everyone?" Frodo whispered.

They all nodded.

"NOW!"

-x-

Merel heard the screams and ran to the campsite.

_"What is it?"_ she queried as Legolas and Frodo rolled on the ground, laughin.

_"Look… at… Pippin and Sam,"_ Legolas finally choked out.

She did and shook her head. _"Men. Will none of you ever grow up?"_

_"Probably not,"_ Aragorn confided.

She rolled her eyes.

-x-

_-AN: I'm going to skip the Caradhras part because we all know what happens and I find it _extremely_ tedious with all of the detail and emphasis needed. Sorry if you wanted to see it. I'm skipping to the part where Frodo sees Gollum-Smeagol for the first time in Moria.-_

-x-

She and Legolas were taking watch from Frodo. The poor Halfling looked so tired and worried that she knelt to his height. "What's wrong, Frodo? Does your burden bother you so greatly?"

"No, Merel. Not yet, anyway. It's just that I keep thinking I see eyes in the dark."

She looked at Legolas, who was instantly alert.

"If they are there, Legolas and I will take care of them."

He nodded and lay down.

_"Legolas, I'm worried about Frodo and _IT."

_"So am I, Merel. Something is lurking around us. I don't know what it is, and we can't shoot it because it may be someone stuck in here."_ He shuddered at the thought of being trapped in Moria.

_"I know, however, doesn't that… _stench…_ remind you of something? You remarked on it as we entered this cursed place."_

_"Yeah. Sort of like the smell that was always around Smeagol."_

_"That's what I think those globes Frodo commented on are. That Smeagol creature."_

He looked thoughtful. _"You could be right. We should tell Mithrandir."_

_"I'd prefer if we were _positive_ it was that thing before we talk to Mithrandir. He's got enough problems of his own with this."_

_"What are you suggesting?"_

_"A trap, obviously. I've rode with Elladan and Elrohir and the Dunédain. I have an idea that just _might_ work."_

_"What's that?"_

_"_Shh!_ Aragorn's waking up."_

She sat quietly near the farthest edge of their 'camp' and went deep into thought.

-x-

He fell and she slipped to where only two fingers kept her from falling into the endless abyss of Moria.

_Ah! I never thought my end to be this!_ she cried as a finger slipped and she struggled to get her limp right hand to do _anything_ to help her current predicament.

It wasn't listening to her mind. Instead, it was like it was pulling her down to Mithrandir's doom.

_"Flee! Go away, everyone! The bridge is unstable! RUN!" _she yelled in Elfish.

Instead of listening to her, Legolas ran _towards_ her and held out his hand.

_"Let go, Merel. I'll catch you. I promise,"_ he said calmly. _"Let go of the bridge."_

_"NO! I'll fall either way! Go! Go with Aragorn and everyone else!"_

_"Merel, we don't have _time_ for this. Let go of the bridge."_

Something in his tone made her listen to him. She allowed her last finger to slip off of the bridge.

His hand caught her wrist and yanked her up.

"Hurry, Legolas!" Aragorn commanded, taking charge of the situation. She was carried by the Elf until they were out of range of the _yrch_'s poisoned arrows. Then, they all looked back.

_Of all Darknesses, I never expected this,_ Merel thought, tears streaming down her face. Of the others, Sam, Merry, and Pippin were flung on the ground, weeping themselves sick. Aragorn, Legolas, and herself were silent with their grief, while Gimli kept that enduring expression of his intact.

_What do we do now that Mithrandir is gone?_ she wondered.


End file.
